


【N/新V】不要薯条

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Summary: 麻药求婚那个
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	【N/新V】不要薯条

但丁和维吉尔同时进的门。他在门口站住侧身让维吉尔先进去。然后他们都看见V躺在病房里边那张床上，尼禄半跪在他身边维持着一种很难受的姿势，一只手举着杯子放在V嘴边以防他呕吐。另一只手握住V的手。  
妮可在一看到他们俩进来时，就竖起食指到唇边。于是但丁做了个口型：他怎么样？  
“他没事。你知道那些恶魔三两下就能收拾掉。”妮可压低声音。尼禄转过头补充道：“没有什么生命危险，但是麻药的劲儿还没过。”妮可说：“他正嗨着呢——”  
“嗯——哼？”V发出一声傻乎乎的，慵懒的疑问。费力地将眼皮抬起：“但安安安安安丁？你有两个？哦，不，不——那个不是你，嗨！老爸！”  
V似乎想要抬起手和他们俩打招呼，但他没力气，于是动了动手指就算行礼了。尼禄把他的手指按回去：“那是但丁和维吉尔。他们来看你。”  
“我知道——”V重复道，“我知道，我知道，那个是把我切出来的老爸，嗨！老爸！”  
维吉尔只好说：“嗨。”  
但丁小声问道：“你的人性还有这本事？”维吉尔瞪了他一眼，似乎是在无言的告诉他事已至此不要再追究这些细节。但丁只好摊手耸肩表示算了。  
“我饿了。”V嘟哝道，“我想吃薯条。”   
他打量着尼禄的手指，眼神像是在思考沾番茄酱还是甜辣酱。“现在还不能吃。”尼禄说，“再过一段时间，好吗？”  
V皱起脸，眉头紧蹙：“我——要！吃↗↘薯条——”他跟个小孩儿似的叫嚷起来。“跟你小时候一样。”但丁对维吉尔说。维吉尔都能感觉到他声音后面掩藏不住的笑意。  
“但安安安安安丁，”V拖长声音叫道：“那个地精小帅哥不肯给我薯条吃！跟他说，我要薯呜呜呜呜呜条——”  
“地精小帅哥？”但丁彻底笑出声。“天哪。”尼禄喃喃道。  
“地精小帅哥。”V头昏脑涨地说，“你没看到吗？他比我矮了一截——但是他好帅，他是我见过最帅的地精。”  
V一边说着一边用手掌比划尼禄的高度，掌心不断擦过尼禄头顶毛刺刺的头发。尼禄不得不抓蝴蝶似的把他的手掌抓住按回去——毕竟V手上还有点小伤口呢。  
“得了吧你见过几个地精？”但丁问道。  
“一个！他的头发也是白色的，跟你们一样。他的眼睛好——蓝。他有点矮，但是地精都不高。”V说，“他好帅——比维诶诶诶诶吉尔帅多了——”  
V叽里咕噜地发出声音：“但是他不给我薯条吃。”  
“哈哈！”但丁爆发出一声大笑，差点惊到外面的护士。“那我呢？”他指指自己。  
V像是一个酒醉的人努力分清楚钟表上的数字那样，看着但丁几秒。  
然后他哇的一口吐了出来。  
尼禄在但丁恼怒的质问声中赶紧把杯子递到V嘴边：“拜托叔叔你别起哄了！”V脸色惨白地干呕了一阵子，除了一点酸水啥都没吐出来。他又惨兮兮地躺回到床上念叨着：“薯条。”  
“都说了会带你去吃的。”尼禄说道。  
“你很好看。”V又对尼禄说，并且露出平时绝不会有的傻笑。  
“我知道。”尼禄把他乱掉的头发拨回去。  
“可惜你矮了点儿。”V说：“但是我们还是可以结婚呀，我们可以在你的地精小王国里举行婚礼。你一定是地精的王子之类的。你愿意和我结婚吗，王子？”  
“差点就是魔界王子了。”但丁说。  
维吉尔警告他再多嘴就请他出去。  
尼禄顺着V说：“我愿意。”  
“呜呼！”V发出小小的欢呼声：“我要↑结↓婚↑啦！”  
“恭喜你，V。”妮可捂着肚子说。  
“我要给你，我要给你……”V的手又乱动，四处寻找，“妈咪！我的戒指在哪里？我——我找不到了——但丁，你是不是把它藏起来了……”  
尼禄转头：“什么戒指？”  
但丁回答：“串台了。”  
尼禄一头雾水。“咳，”维吉尔解释道，“以前母亲送给我一枚戒指。V的记忆或许因为药物有些混淆了。”  
“但丁！”V又叫道，“我的戒指呢？”  
维吉尔和尼禄都看着但丁，但丁摊手小声道：“我哪知道啊——现在我上哪儿给你变一个戒指出来？”  
“这个怎么样？”妮可把头发解开，拿过她那个小小的塑料发圈，上面还像模像样地镶着一个塑料皇冠。  
但丁把发圈放到V手里，V打量了一会儿那小小的饰品，随后再次傻笑。  
“手，手。”他说道。抓住尼禄的手，将他手指往发圈里面塞。  
“现在我们订婚啦。”V笑着说，举起尼禄的手，“我和地精的王子订婚啦。”  
“恩恩你是地精的戴安娜，额，梅根，随便什么，阁下。”但丁忙说道。  
维吉尔拉开了门。  
V开始哼结婚进行曲，整个人都沉浸在婚礼的喜悦当中。过了一会儿他看向尼禄：“我的新郎，你叫什么名字呀？”  
“白毛小狗宝宝。”但丁插嘴。  
维吉尔抓住但丁的领子把他丢了出去。  
“怎么了？”V问，“但安安安丁呢，那么大一个但安安安丁呢？”  
“他去给你们找神父。”维吉尔说。  
“神父，神父，”V念叨着，“新郎，你叫什么呀？”  
“尼禄。”尼禄回答道，“尼禄。”  
“一个皇帝！”V高兴地唱道：“我和一个皇帝结婚了♪我和一个皇帝结婚了♪”  
尼禄只好哄他：“对。我们结婚了。”  
“他是地精的皇帝。”V指着尼禄，炫耀似的跟所有人说，“我们会在他的小皇宫里结婚的，但是你们都得弯着腰才能进门啦因为地精的东西对我们来说太小了。”  
妮可顺着V说：“这么长一串句子你也不嫌累。”  
“老爸！”V说道：“有一件事我一直没有告诉你，其实……”  
维吉尔问：“什么？”  
V看了看尼禄和妮可，两人心领神会地转过身去。维吉尔过来，弯腰凑到V的耳朵边。V小声说：“其实……我好喜欢你儿子呀。”  
“他在这儿呢。”维吉尔扶着尼禄的肩膀，把尼禄推到V面前。  
尼禄可怜巴巴地看看维吉尔，又看看V。他脸色涨红，不好意思地举着那个杯子。V看着尼禄，又说：“尼禄？”  
“啊，恩……”尼禄尴尬地回答：“我在。”  
“我想吃薯条。”V又说。  
“薯条留到婚礼再吃！”妮可连忙补救，“那什么，哥们你怎么样还难受吗还啥的？”  
V思考了一会儿：“我困。”  
“睡觉等会再睡。”妮可又说，“那个，我们来聊聊你的婚礼，现在你已经是地精的皇妃了。”  
“皇后！”V纠正道，“地精采取的是文明的一夫一妻制。一个皇帝只选择一个配偶，然后等到他们的，他们的孩子生下以后，恩，就会射杀十六头麋鹿，用他们的胆汁涂抹孩子的，额，额，肚脐眼，这是，庆生礼。”   
年轻人的表情都变得很微妙。除了维吉尔扶住额头。  
“我是地精的皇后，嗯哼♪”V又说道，尼禄重新跪坐在V身边。“丈夫！”V说：“你回来了！你刚才是去给我们的马车采花儿了吗？”  
尼禄点头。  
“你真好看。”V又说，“我们应该亲亲，亲亲——”  
他撅起嘴唇。但身体躺着没法向尼禄靠近。V扭着身子示意尼禄。尼禄看看妮可和维吉尔，只好过去飞快的在V的嘴唇上吻了一下。  
“再来一下。”V催促道。  
尼禄又过去，这次亲了V的额头：“好啦，剩下的结婚的时候再给你。”  
他半哄半骗。V这才作罢，但仍然拖长了声音说：“最后一下。”  
但丁拎着两袋垃圾食品进门：“嘿我下楼转了圈医院旁边就有麦那个劳我就买了薯——卧槽尼禄你在对病人做什么？”  
尼禄和V连忙分开，他回头看向但丁，却发现但丁原本站的地方，旁边桌子上摆着什么。一台手机。  
“你在录像？”尼禄问。  
“嗯哼，”但丁大大方方承认了，“这玩意儿不录下来多可惜啊。V要是对你始乱终弃，反悔了什么的，你就拿这个给他看。”  
尼禄皱眉：“你就是这样想的？”  
“这没什么。”但丁说，“上面躺着的要是你爸我会录他认证遗嘱，把所有财产包括他这身大衣都给但丁啥的。”  
维吉尔向他揍了一拳，但丁预判到然后躲开了。  
“你要是不想的话我就让他删掉。”维吉尔说。  
“留着吧留着吧。”尼禄无奈地摇摇头。随后他无奈地看向镜头。

“啊，这。”  
V结结巴巴，瘦弱的身体现在整个都蒸红了似的。  
尼禄从他手里拿过手机：“就是这样。”  
V愣住，两周以前他在和恶魔的对战中住院，后来又出院。当时没有人跟他说在医院里发生了什么。唯一不同的是尼禄不停地试探他要不要一起出去吃个饭啥的。  
拜托他确实对尼禄有超出友谊和亲情的好感，但是——他可不敢吓到尼禄。嘿小子你爹的另一部分挺喜欢你的要不处一下？他还以为尼禄在捉弄他，或者那就是，恩，“纯友谊”的邀请。  
直到今天V进门的时候看到尼禄在对着手机傻笑，在他靠近以后又急匆匆地关上手机。尼禄还是慢了点儿，V看到屏幕上好像是自己的脸。他不记得自己什么时候露出过这种傻乎乎的表情，还是躺在病床上——啊哦。  
V回想到两周以前的事故。  
尼禄在他质疑的目光下交出了手机。  
“就是这样……”V喃喃道。“所以你喜欢我。”尼禄指指V，“我也喜欢你。”又指指自己。“你醒了以后就不提这事儿了。”尼禄摊手，倒是跟但丁很像，“我都约你那么多次了。”  
V，如临大敌，好像永远失去了什么，又好像得到了什么，坐在沙发上，直到尼禄再一次问：“我想不差这一次，所以你要不要跟我出去约会。”  
尼禄指了指桌子上，两个头盔：“我把但丁的车钥匙偷来了，你想出去吃点，额，薯条什么的吗？”  
V起身：“不要薯条。”  
END


End file.
